Universally screwed
by Annie-marie6
Summary: Fem-Percy kills Kronos at the supposed cost of her life. When she survives she has more imminent problems. Apparently killing the Lord of time temporarily rips a hole in the space-time continuum, and something got sucked through. Challenge fic. Fem-slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This fic was written and dedicated to a certain challenger. I hope I do their challenge justice. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Percy's P.O.V<p>

It was so hot I felt like my skin was going to peel off. I had one shot, one to get this right. Sweat beaded on my forehead and ran into my eyes, making them sting uncomfortably. Light blared as Kronos tried to burn out his mortal shell. Burn out Luke, a sharp pang entered my chest before I chastised myself. It was his own fault. He chose his own path.

The knife skidded to his feet and for a second I thought he wasn't going to pick it up. The blood compulsion I had placed on it held true and horror crossed his face as it glowed bright red and raced towards his mortal spot. With an enraged cry it pieced through his armour and everything exploded.

I woke to ringing in my ears, and that was wrong. I shouldn't have woken. That compulsion had a cost. Paid in blood, sacrifice my life for the sake of the world. So why was I still here? My inner turmoil was broken by a feminine sounding groan. Laying in armour in the spot that Luke had stood was a blonde girl with familiar blue eyes and scar across her face that had once been on the distinctly male host to the Titan of Time. Tired, sore, leaking blood from various wounds, and probably suffering severe internally bleeding and fractures one could understand the less than polite greeting that exited my mouth.

"Look it's been a really shit week, so excuse me for asking but who the fuck are you?" I asked in a deadened tone that surprised me. I was hoping for a little more pep. It wasn't my crazy family so it wasn't so bad. She looked at me as if I had suddenly donned a top had and a time piece, declaring that she was late for tea.

"Percy?" she asked dumbfounded in return.

"Yes," I said slowly, tilting my head as I studied her. She wasn't in a good way, in fact she looked nearly as badly hurt as I was. I pulled myself towards her and started examining her more serious injuries. "Now, your name if you please?" I pressed.

"I don't remember you being a girl, in fact despite Clarisse's constant teasing about you being the sea princess I distinctly remembered seeing a boy like something between the thighs that time I accidently walked in on you in the shower," she said before shuddering, "It was really gross."

"You still didn't tell me your name," I said flatly. She shook her head and looked a bit dizzy, as if her concussion had concussion. I supposed that I could cut her some slack, but I was currently using my nifty breathing underwater abilities to ignore the lungful's of blood that just couldn't be healthy.

"Luca, daughter of Hermes," she finally answered the question. My sleep deprived brain ticked over. LUKE-a? Daughter of Hermes? Certain that I was supposed to be a man, and I positive that she was supposed to be a one to, and a dead one at that. Before I could speak, to share my conclusion, agonising coughs racked my body and blood started to appear on the white marble floor in disturbing quantities. Arms wrapped around my chest, as she – Luca, dizzily helped me not to pass out in a pool of my own blood.

I wound up laying on the floor, palely and just out of reach of the pools of blood. Panting and trying to not, you know, die of blood loss before anyone found us. Neither of us in any condition to go out and find them. That moment the dearly immortal part of my family took an opportunity to burst in, weapons blazing, only to stop short to see that the battle had already been fought and won.

"Hey, did you know defeating the Lord of Time blows a hole in the fabric of the universe?" I questioned blearily sitting up, "This is Luca, daughter of Hermes. I think she got sucked through it, and this one didn't side with granddad." I paused and then whipped around jerkily, narrowing my eyes. "I think," I added, waiting for her to comment. She looked horrified at the idea.

"In my world I was standing next to a male you, helping nail that bastard," she fairly growled. Overtired, my mind decided to comment on the ramifications of that with humour.

"Nailed as in killed or nailed as in," I started but she cut me off.

"Screwed, gross," she said wrinkling her nose, "Please tell me that is not something that you ever considered." A decisively out of it smile appeared on my face.

"Noooo. No way, but could you imagine the looks on the others faces if we said we did," I chuckled, "That would be fairly bitchin'." She quickly became overcome with giggles that made the stab wound in her side bleed more than normal and then seemed to have reached her blood loss limit as she promptly fainted.

"Percy," my father sighed. The next four words were out of my mouth before I couldn't even think about trying to keep them in.

"I didn't do it," I burst out. They of course thought that was hilarious. I however was too busy enjoying the magical healing hands of Apollo, and when I told him so I got a quip and a witty one-liner flirt, before he went to help Luca.

What followed from there was a lot of democracy-light and immortal, and mortal, alike posturing. They offered me goddess-ship-ness, whatever you call it and I panicked, got them to do what they should have been doing anyway before trying to fade into the background. That only lasted until the subject of Luca was brought up. Despite the fact that she had sworn that in her dimension, reality, whatever, had fought against Kronos, she was still almost universally disliked on principle because of her connection to Luke.

Add that to the fact that I was restricted to bed rest for the next two days, at least, by cousin Apollo, led me to kidnapping her and taking her back to the mansion I had been given by my father a year ago for my birthday when monsters had burned down the apartment I shared with my mother. A woman who wouldn't know how to make someone feel unwanted if she wanted to.

"It's so nice to meet you Luca," she gushed, hugging the girl who looked somewhat more at ease, "I can't believe you're from another dimension. Everything must be so different. We'll get home and you girls can get fed, cleaned up and some sleep, and then you can tell me all about it." After mum ushered us to our ride home I saw the first smile had seen on that girls face, and she looked radiant.

"You look happy," I remarked as I watched her stare at my mother wistfully.

"It's nice to know that even though everything else is…" she paused trying to think of a right way to phrase it. I smiled.

"All kinds of fucked up?" I chimed, saving her the trouble.

"That," she said with a nod, "It's just nice to know that Aunt Sally still kicks ass. I've missed her." I wanted to ask why, but quickly decided that if she had died in that other world, I didn't want to know. It didn't do to dwell on what ifs.

When we got home mum's boyfriend Paul was waiting in the living room. He had been aware of the family secret for the past six months and looked relieved to see that I was still in one piece. On the outside that is. I smiled and laughed, playing the part of concurring hero. On the inside I was a shattered mess. I found myself leaning over a toilet in the bathroom connected to my room, hurling up the food I had mistakenly gorged myself on when I hadn't eaten in a week. My eyes watered, as wave after wave of nausea wracked me until it was finally over and I was sitting on the floor contemplating where I was going to get the strength to get my toothbrush. Stomach acid burning my throat.

I was sitting on the floor of the balcony when I finally cleaned myself up, looking out at the backyard blearily. My entire soul ached and a bottle of Bacardi clenched loosely in my fist. I took another large swallow and hoped that I could just pass out already.

"You talk a good game, but I think that I knew you weren't as okay as you pretended to be," a soft voice pulled me from my waking catatonia. Luca. Her hand snatched the bottle out of mine before I could protest and she took a large swig before handing it back.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" I rasped, too tired and drunk to pretend that everything was fine.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied passively. A haunted truth overtook me, and words that I wanted to keep locked up, that I never wanted to admit to anyone spilled out.

"I did terrible things, I shot a seven year old in the face," I whispered in a lost voice and squeezing my eyes shut, "I'm never going to sleep again." I expected disgust or revilement. Something that a crime of that magnitude deserved. Instead Luca just looked at me with dead eyes.

"It was war," she spoke softly, "If you hadn't they would have killed you."

"I know," I said bleakly, "Unfortunately the person standing next to me was the one that instilled that lesson in me." We spent the rest of the morning trading back and forth that bottle until finally, blissfully, we settled into alcohol-rendered unconsciousness. Not a single dream to plague and already guilty conscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, poor girls. What did you think? Review and let me know. I was thinking about adding some Avengers in there. Not main storyline but just in passing. If you like that idea let me know.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I thought that I'd switch between points of views during the story but it won't always be one chapter Percy, one Luca. If I haven't changed the point of view at the top it's still in the point of view of whoever it was in the chapter before. I hope I'm not confusing you. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Luca's P.O.V<p>

I woke to sun, a distractingly female Percy and an empty bottle of rum. I should have been so hung-over that the rising sun should have made me want to take an axe to my head. On second thought, considering that how Athena was born maybe I shouldn't joke about that. Either way it seemed that some god somewhere decided to take pity on me.

At least that was what I thought until a scantily dressed nymph in a maid costume burst in and introduced herself a Jilly. The mansion that Percy's father had provided apparently came with water nymph servants who delighted and adored serving there princess. It was amusing to watch how her nose would curl up every time they called her that.

"Princess you should be in bed," she said physically shooing us so we were both firmly tucked into the comfortable double bed.

"Not a princess," she protested with a firm pout. Jilly ignored her, and whirled out saying something about breakfast. I went to lift the covers and she snorted before I could get out of bed. I started. Somehow I didn't think she had snorting in her.

"What?" I asked pausing.

"I wouldn't. Jilly says bed rest and she will wrestle you back into bed if she sees you," Percy warned. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"We just took on a divine war and week long battle with the Titan's army and you're scared of a nymph?" I asked in disbelief. She shook her head.

"No, but one, Jilly is crazy," she explained, "And two there are four more of them. There's Jilly, Megan, Amber, V, and Rose. Getting out of bed isn't worth the hassle at the moment. Maybe later when they've calmed down. Not to mention mum would be disappointed." That last bit I understood. Though she would never get angry, nobody wanted to face Aunt Sally's disappointment. It was just to heart wrenching.

"None of those names sound Greek," I said changing the subject in a silent agreement to let it go. She scooted down and made herself comfortable before answering.

"There not. I argued over having servants with dad, one of my arguments was that they'd stick out to much. Having a bunch of beautiful female servants with Greek names might be a bit much. So they picked new names and moved in while I was busy arguing. I never should have said that I like people to think for themselves," she sighed, "So tell me about boy-me, the one from your world."

So I did. I told her about how male-her, how he was a genuinely good person. If somewhat clueless and to selfless for his own good. His stupid moments, his funniness and stubbornness, and the fact that he and Annabeth were so in love with each other that it was practically sickening.

"Eww," she cringed, "Annabeth? My Wise Girl? Boy-me was fucking the girl I think of as my little sister? That is so wrong." I chuckled.

"Fucking precludes the fact that either of them realised that they loved each other more than the air they breathe," I informed her, "And I don't think that my Percy would have fucked her until after marriage anyway." She got that blank confused look in her eyes that I had only seen on the unknowing dead.

"Stop, that doesn't even make sense to me right now," she said as if it were truly incomprehensible.

"He was too noble to ever be like that until he got a ring on her finger," I said faintly amused myself.

"That doesn't even make sense to me right now," she repeated shaking her head.

"And you're different?" I asked truly wanting to know how the two differed. So much has changed, part of me wanted her to be just like my Percy and the other half knew that there was some pretty big differences between worlds. I, for one had been a god hating psycho that hosted Kronos. She turned to me with wide eyes, wearing a serious and solemn expression on her face before clearly enunciating two words.

"Sex good," she says as if a devout quoting the words of her chosen god. There was a moment silence and then I burst out in hysterical laughter, in the background there was a dull thud.

"Percy you're my step-daughter and I love you but there are just some things that I don't need to know – ever," I register being spoken but I can't concentrate. I keep laughing until my stomach hurts and my eyes water and then suddenly I wasn't laughing anymore just crying. Big wracking sobs as all the death and carnage of the war finally fall down on me. Panic floods me, because I just couldn't… I couldn't stop. I… no? Why? A hand rests on my head for a moment before strong male arm wrap around me and I'm pulled against a warm chest.

"Just let it all out," the male voice said again. Paul, my brain chimes. Percy's step-dad Paul. I'm still crying hysterically but I can't make it go away. My whole body hurts and it feels like I'm breaking into tiny pieces and there all floating away.

Percy lay her head on the back of the shoulder I'm resting on, the side of her head resting against mine, and her hand took the one of mine that wasn't clenched tightly in the folds of Paul's shirt. He calmly starts to recite something that I recognise as Shakespeare. It was soothing and eventually I cried myself out, body still convulsing occasionally with tearless sobs. Paul still didn't let me go when it was finally over. I felt like I had been stuffed with cotton wool and my head was going to explode. He looked down at me with something like pride before placing me back in the bed, before shooting Percy a look that I couldn't quiet decipher.

"It's better to get it all out sooner rather than later," he said in a warm tone, moving my hair back from my face. "It never get better or goes away if you don't," that was said sharply, but the glace he threw in Percy's direction said it wasn't directed at me. I felt so tired. Percy just gave him a wan smile before crawling under the covers with me.

The next two days were regulated to bed rest, broke by showers and bathroom breaks, and even eating was done in bed. The only people we saw were Paul, Aunt Sally and Jilly. The small candy apple red haired water nymph was certainly as crazy she said, and if she was right about the petite bundle of crazy then I was suddenly was weary to meet the other nymphs of the household. We had a marathon of Doctor Who and pretended that was the only reason why we in bed the entire weekend.

"Why is she insisting that I should stay in Percy's bed," I muttered when the girl in question was in the shower. She being Jilly, and decided to sneak up and answer.

"Because you're a lucky girl," she purred, "And you should be there as long as she wants you there." Well, I thought blankly. Jilly wasn't at all creepy… and was she insinuating what I thought she was. I put that out of my mind, I didn't know if that kind of craziness was catching or not but better safe than sorry. Still at Monday morning I was sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast with the others.

"Don't the nymphs eat with us?" I asked. The others shook their heads ruefully.

"No, they eat in the kitchen but it isn't from lack of trying," Percy responded, "They think that servants shouldn't eat with the people they serve. Something about impropriety. Of course skinny dipping Saturday is still a go every week." Skinny dipping what? I decided that I wasn't going to ask.

"And you can't make them change their minds?" I said ignoring her previous statement.

"Sally couldn't even manage it," Paul said smiling wryly. Aunt Sally, who informed me that I was to keep calling her that or else, blushed.

"I'm not that good at convincing people to do things," she mumbled in a somewhat adorable way.

"Yes you are," Paul and Percy said together automatically. I let out a small chuckle. I didn't doubt that Aunt Sally knew it too.

"Anyway," Percy continued, "We need to go do some shopping. If you're going to stay here we need to get you some decent clothes. Mine are too small in some places and swim in others." She was right, while I was taller than her, she was ridiculously curvy compared to me.

"That would be nice," I admitted, "But I don't…" She cut me off.

"If you finish that sentence with _'have any money'_ I'm going to be… displeased," Percy said softly. I repressed the urge to snort, because really I should have seen that coming. "And taking you out isn't going out of my way. I have to drop into the city and pick up some paperwork anyway," she said waving away any protest I could have made. I was about to learn that all this, the mansion, the money and even the midnight blue mustang that I hadn't seen yet, all of it came with a price.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a vague idea about where this is going, but my fingers sometime have other ideas. Does this ever happen to anyone else. You look back and read what you've written and it's totally different, and you think <strong>_**'Hey I wasn't writing that at all… but it's good.'**_** Eh, anyway review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'd write something funny and witty right here, but my muse demands that I go on with the story. So you'll just have to imagine it for yourself. Review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

We drove to New York, which was nuts. One because of the beautiful midnight blue mustang in mint condition that Percy was somehow legally able to drive, on a full license no less, and two, because it was New York. Only crazy people drive in Manhattan.

"You do know that there is a speed limit, right?" I asked as the scenery flew by in a blur. She raised an eyebrow as if to ask _'Why? Are you scared?'_

"What are they going to do? Fine me?" I she replied nonchalantly. That was the first of many inclinations of exactly how little the money mattered to her. The second came when she parked in an underground parking lot and dragged me off to do shopping. On Madison and Fifty-Seventh.

"You do know that this place is beyond expensive?" I informed her rhetorically.

"I do a lot of media work," she said apologetically, "Company management, PR, and charity balls. If you want to be living at my house you'll need a wardrobe that shows that." She scrunched up her face at that. "Believe me I was quiet happy shopping at Target," she added. Even so I found myself dragged through the most exclusive stores, with a range of casual and formal clothes. A couple of bathing suits, half of Victoria Secret and lot of shoes. I took comfort that she bought as much in the last two places as I did.

"Why did you almost buy out Victoria Secret?" I say laughing as we struggle without bags. She adopted the solemn, serious look I had seen only once before and spoken, to her, a deep truth.

"Sex good," she said before laughing.

"And why do I need to help you buy out Victoria Secret?" I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Hopefully, sex very good," she purred, making me swallow reflexively for unknown reasons before dragging me into a hair salon. I was spun into a chair and forced to flip through magazines. During the final battle, large parts of my long surfer blonde locks had been singed and scorched. Due to their weariness the Aphrodite cabin chose not to help me with this.

"I'm afraid you're not going to be able to keep the length," the hairdresser said apologetically. I nodded and told him to chop it all off. When I walked out I had a wavy half-bob which I was told suited my elfish features well. After that she dragged us to an office were everyone referred to her as Miss Jackson. I was glad for the black pants and white lace top she had talked me into wearing. Strappy black wedges sat on my feet, making me seem even taller.

"I'm going to need all the damages reports," she instructed the dark skinned sectary, "And invitations listing for the next month." Percy was commanding and boss, I noticed. In face I think she was _the_ boss. She smiled and laughed in all the right places and it astounded me how nobody from our family looked further when things were going to Hades in a hand basket and she said she was fine. Bullshitting, she was obviously very good at it.

"That's all in English," I said looking over the files, as I didn't do more than flip it over aimlessly and shut it she didn't comment. "How exactly are you planning to read that?" I asked nervously.

"Mum reads it and then I write things in Greek by hand before typing stuff up in English. I probably owe spell-check more than I do coffee," Percy said with a shrug, as if it were no big deal. I couldn't imagine it, I had seen so many people at camp suffer from dyslexia and even the ones from the Athena cabin have given up reading or writing English like a bad job.

"I didn't get the dyslexic gene," I said softly, "I can read and write English fine, if you want the help." I hope that she took me up on it because she had done so much to help me I couldn't help but feel as if I owed her. If not I would be facing the mistrust, anger and grief of those at camp that hated my male counterpart.

"That'd be great, thanks," she responded with a soft smile. I wished that I could see her wear that kind of smile more often. I may not have been large or bright like the others I had seen on her face, but it was genuine and that in the short time I had been here, was saying something.

When we got home Megan shooed us away and began taking our bags and putting them away. Megan was the dark haired one with long legs, she looked vaguely Asian and I pondered about that internally for a moment before shrugging. It appears that Nymphs have ethnicity just like everybody else. Percy slumped on the couch, laying on her back with a thick notebook with a sage green velvet cover laying on her legs. A black gel pen in her hand. I sat on the floor by the coffee table and stared in disbelief. Files were piled around me in tall towers and as I looked them through, my brain started to leak through my ears.

"Do the gods pay you for running there world," I choked out blankly. She let out a little humming half-laugh. There were music companies owned by Apollo, airports and sea ports by Zeus and Poseidon, post offices and at least half the gaming industry by my dad, fashion houses and jewellery chains by Aphrodite, basically if you could think of it, one of the gods had their fingers in it. This… it was ridiculous, but I dutifully read out the files and stopped when she asked. Repeating this or that, and telling her what I thought about the idea's that she rambled about to herself.

"Time for dinner," Jilly said with a sparkling smile. It was with much sighing and grumbling that we packed up, knowing that Aunt Sally would have issues if we started up again before tomorrow. Possibly kittens. I was so fascinated that I didn't actually mind all the hard work.

"This is great," I said stabbing into the salad appreciatively. I wasn't usually a rabbit food fan but this was good. Paul smiled knowingly. I think the thing I liked best about Paul was that I had nobody to compare him to. I was never expecting him to act differently, because in my world, I had never met him.

"V does good work," he said with a nod, "I know that I wasn't expecting to enjoy salad this much in my life but here we are. Try the olive bread." I hummed in amazement as the bread entered my mouth.

"V can be as crazy as Jilly and Megan put together, this is like… like heaven for my mouth," I said hastily, almost salivating. I was met by a chorus of laughter and a small feeling like hope blossomed in my chest. The war was over. Everything was fine, and maybe, just maybe, the scars would heal.

"Hey Luca, do you want to go back to your own dimension?" Percy asked and I froze. Demigod reflexes the only thing keeping my fork from clinking on the plate in a way that would have been far too loud for the anxious atmosphere. I hadn't even considered that I could go back.

"I doubt that there is any way for it to be done," I say finally, but there was a distinct shallowness in my tone that betrayed my unsureness. "It was a fluke that I even got here. For now, I won't go looking for answers that I may not be able to handle," I continued after swallowing around the lump in my throat. I could practically hear the air ring with tension.

"If you want to go home, I'm sure that we can find a way," Percy promised, eyes serious. I knew that if she were anything like my Percy she would keep it too. Except I never said which answer was the one that I couldn't handle. To stay or not to stay… above anything else, I wasn't sure that I could endure actually having a choice.

The rest of dinner rang with idle chit chat, and I took a tip from Percy's book. I smiled and joined in the conversation, praying to my father and hoping that I was half as believable as she was. Somehow I doubted it, even if my father was known as a trickster god.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I like it. I recently read a story where Paul's overly religious family come to stay and I'm thinking about having that happen in this one. It would be entertaining to say the least. Yes? No? review, and feed the starving muse that is pouring out there soul for you.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warning, explicit lemons and fem-slash. if you have a problem, hit back, if not continue on. Review please.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Percy's P.O.V<p>

I knew that I had startled Luca, and with that I resolved to leave her alone for the night. I shifted in my chair, glad for the end of dinner. Maybe she hadn't thought that she was able to, or maybe she wasn't sure that she wanted to go back. I didn't know. What I did know was that I was currently drowning in my own anxieties. Perhaps I should use a different metaphor I mused, I wouldn't know what drowning felt like if I was chained to the bottom of the ocean.

"Are you okay baby?" my mother asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I turned inwards and breathed in her soothing honeycomb and vanilla scent. I showed her my sincerest smile.

"Yeah, just having trouble keeping my eyes in my head," I laughed off her concern.

"That Luca's a pretty girl, isn't she?" mum teased sending me a wink. I nodded resolutely, thinking about how her lithe body looked in that bathing suit and bit my lip. I could probably mess around with her if I tried, but then I knew that wasn't smart. Especially if she decided to look for a way back to her dimension. I know that I pretended that I didn't see any connection with her and Luke but I did. I just didn't see the need to make her suffer for it, and for her being his female counter part in another dimension… that would make a betrayal hurt all the worse. Even if it were just her deciding to leave. I know it was irrational, but fears usually are.

"Yes," I answered my mother firmly, "Yes she is."

"My baby's got good taste," she said chuckling, a sense of pride firmly ingrained in her tone.

"Well I like to think I got my taste in girls from my father, and as he went out with you his taste must be fabulous," I said smirking. She blushed and then her eyes narrowed for a split second.

"What do you want?" mum asked suspiciously.

"Noooooothing," I sang out, before turning serious, "I have to go to camp soon, just for a little while." I didn't want to leave Luca here, but I didn't want bring her with me. She had too much of a connection to Luke and that will only bring pain and bitterness. I wouldn't allow her to be put in a position to be lashed out at.

"I don't like the idea of you going so soon after that scare you gave me," she admitted after a moment's silence, "But I know you wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Camp's trashed," I said as if it weren't any big deal, "There hurting and listless, and someone needs to go and snap there asses out of it. For all the jubilant victory… it had a high cost. There's going to be a lot of funerals tomorrow." No matter how nice it would be just to stay here and exist for a while, I knew my family needed me and I had neglected them for far too long. Mum ran her hands through my hair like I was a little kid and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead before letting me go. It was getting late.

I felt sick at the idea of tomorrow. Standing in a field of burning flames and dead people that I cared about, expected to be dry-eyed and strong. Like they had died with honour and I felt nothing but pride, a lie because they were children and they were dead. The idea of it hurt. Like someone had scraped out my insides with rusty ice cream scoop. If I had any hope of keeping a semblance of what they need to see tomorrow I wouldn't be spending tonight alone. I sought out Rose, catching her gaze from across the room and holding it. She tilted her head to the side in question and I nodded. A dizzy smile covered her lips and I made my way up to my bathroom.

Stripping of the clothes I was wearing I let out an unconstrained sigh, somehow managing to already feel a little better before stepping under a warm shower. I was in there little under a minute, letting the shower jets pound against my shoulders before a giggle alerted me to another's presence.

"Hey," Rose said, wrapping her arms around my waist. I tilted my head back and kissed her lazily over my shoulder. I whirled her around and pressed the taller nymph against the shower wall, having to stand on my tippy-toes and tangled my tongue with hers, relishing the hot little noises she made as I explored her warm skin.

"Hey," I purred in response. She giggled again and her hand darted out, swiping between my legs and then her fingers were just as rapidly popped in her mouth. My breath hitched, and lust boiled beneath my skin. I pulled them away and fastened my mouth to hers again. My hands roamed, pinching her nipples and making her gasp. Her hands were far from idle though. Cupping thighs, breasts and rubbing my ass like she was afraid it was going to walk away.

"Bed," she growled a few minutes later. Panting heavily, I watched her flounce to the bedroom with a sexy hip rolling gait. All I could do was stare at that delicious ass, and fleetingly wonder what would happen if I had a quarter. When I regained enough of my senses to follow her I found her kneeling on the bed, reaching for something. My mouth watered with the clear view her wide-spread knees offered. Uncaring of what she was searching for I leaned forwards and gave her a deft lick. She was so wet that the tantalising liquid clung to my lips liberally.

"Want you," I moaned, pulling myself closer and up onto the bed. One hand squeezing a tanned fleshy globe and the other firmly clasping her hip. To turned out to continue speaking I let out another moan and dove face first into her.

"Mmm," she cooed breathlessly, "Come here. Fuck, Percy. Come here." I let her pull me until I was straddling her torso, she laying on her back. I slid against a dusty brown hardened nipple wetly and she gasped. A sharp crack ringing through the air, as her hand came down on my ass.

"Rose," I murmured desperately. She began to work her fingers into me expertly and I tried to hold on. The vibrations from my needy moaning making her squirm. Mere moments later I was clenching around her fingers in waves, crying her name like she were a deity instead of just a semi-deity. My mouth flooded with her sweetness as she followed right after me. I slide over and collapsed on my stomach. I could feel her panting against my ankle. We stayed like that for a moment before she laughed.

"That was fun," she said levering herself up to pull me to the right side of the bed. We scooted under the covers and she lay with her head on my naked chest. "Thank you Princess," she chirp, yawning and kissing over my heart before settling. It was baffling, and somewhat disturbing that she called me princess after that, but this wasn't a relationship. This was just sex, for the sake of mutual pleasure.

"That it was," I agreed, shifting tiredly.

"Hey do you think that girls going to sleep with you. I know Jilly was trying to slip you a little some-some while you were stuck on bed rest," Rose said sleepily. I wasn't sure what direction I was heading on that one so I stuck to a simple answer.

"I don't even know if she swings that way, or if she has issues with this kind of stuff," I said, squeezing her a little bit closer to me for emphasis.

"Well like you say, joke'em if they can't take a fuck," she quoted one of my favourite sayings.

"Yeah," I agreed sleepily, "Joke'em. Night, night."

"Night," she whispered back. I fell into an exhausted sleep. Achy and tingly in all the right places. For the second time since the end of the war I didn't dream, and that was nice. I didn't notice the sound of light footsteps or the slightly open door.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have a red face or a bloody nose, please raise your hand. Ah, if only I could see how many of you did. Oh well, did ya like it? Review and let me know. Please and thank you.<strong>


End file.
